6 plus 2 equals a good story!
by SilentSource
Summary: When the Flock meets the twins Ashlyn and Serena, touble soon follows. Who are these twins? Are they here to hurt us, or help us? Why do they have wings? And why are they working for Itex without even knowing it?
1. Ash and Serena

**New Story!!! Plz review and tell me if you like it!!!**

**NEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWSTTTTTOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYY**

Serena POV

I looked through open eyes at Ashlyn, my twin sister. She had her brown hair in a messy bun, strands hanging loose everywhere. Her blue eyes glistened as she focused on making the shimmery blue force field that often accompanied her.

"20 minutes! A new record!" She shouted.

"Yes!" I screamed back

I sat down in the fold out chair that was splayed out in out basement. Ash and I always practice down here. I guess I should explain. My full name is Serena Hadley Ellis and Ashlyn Isla Ellis is my twin sister. We go almost everywhere together.

Ashlyn and I are similar but different. We both have similar pretty (Fine! Beautiful) faces, and clear blue eyes. As you can see, I am very modest, and Ashlyn isn't. She has brown (straight) hair, I have blonde (wavy but not frizzy!). Oh yeah! Did I mention we're superheroes trying to save the world!?

Last year, we discovered our abilities. I don't even know how it happened, but all of a sudden Ash was making force fields and I was throwing lightning bolts. Not to mention we sprouted WINGS! Both of ours are snow white. This sounds really cheesy but we decided to use our powers for good and help the world, which is why we're sitting in the basement practicing.

Max POV

"Yes I know it's late and YES I know you guys are tired! I promise, if you keep flying for five minutes we'll land and find a place to sleep."

The flock breathed a sigh of relief. I guess I should catch you up. I saved the world almost a month ago, and the flock and I have been flitting around ever since. Fang and I… well were not going out, but we definitely like each other!

"Max, there's a hotel down there." Angel pointed and then yawned.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Ashlyn POV

"Suh-rena! The police just called! There's a robbery going on at the Plaza!"

"How on earth! Isn't that place heavily guarded!?"

"I guess not, let's go!"

Serena and I ran out of the house, spread our snow white wings and shot into the sky.

"I seriously can't believe this! Rich people live in the Plaza! Famous people stay there! Wouldn't you think that they could afford decent security!" Serena grumbled.

"Oh please! As if you don't like using your powers!" I snarked.

Serena shot me a look, and then smiled, causing a spark of electricity to shoot down a lock of stray hair in front of her eyes.

We made it to the Plaza in less then 2 minutes, and landed in an alley only to come face with 6 people, who had wings!

Fang POV

Of course Angel chose possibly the most luxurious and EXPENSIVE hotel in NYC, the Plaza. She said she would get us in, as if we didn't already know why! But, like we told her, mind control was off-limits! Max decided we would use her Bank Card… I hope it works!

We had landed in an alley, to hide our wings, no duh! We were about to walk into the hotel when we heard a flurry of wings from above us. Wait! Hadn't everyone landed? The wing beats grew louder and two people landed. They were really pretty, one had blonde hair, the other brown. Both had snow white wings and BRIGHT blue eyes.

"What the hell!" One of them whispered.


	2. I need you to

**Like I said, no Max Meets Hannah until a get a review or five on this story!**

**Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Ashlyn POV

"What the hell!?"

Here Serena and I were and there they were and they were… they were…

"You saw nothing." I whispered.

I motioned for Serena to follow me and we flew to the front of the hotel. Right as we were about to touch down, two people, clad in black, ran out of the hotel doors and into a van that was waiting on the sidewalk.

Serena sighed and then said,

"Too easy!"

She blasted the men with a jolt of electricity and they both fell over unconscious. We flew down, grabbed a suitcase which was most likely what they were stealing and cracked it open. Inside were rows of cash, a typical robbery. How cliché.

Serena and I walked inside to return the money to the hotel, which by the way was very nice… considering it's the PLAZA!

We walked up to the manager at the desk,

"Hi, I'm Ashlyn and my sister Serena and I happened to catch the two men who robbed your hotel." I smiled extra flirtatiously. I didn't like him, but he was cute, and anyway! Who doesn't like to have a little fun!?

"Great! Now, how about robbing my number?"

"Great! Now how about a better pick-up line!?" I scoffed

"Who's your boss?" Serena said, in a voice like razors **(OMG UGLIES, PRETTIES AND SPECIALS)**

"Mr. Pesto, he's in that office over there." Desk-boy pointed to an office.

**10 minutes and one free night at the Plaza coupon later**

I heard a light buzzing in my pocket. My cell… not my cell, THE cell. The one that Serena and I got our missions from! I picked up the phone,

"Agent 8495 here."

"Hello Ashlyn."

"Hey Marianne."

"On the way here did you happen to see six kids outside?"

"Yea, why?"

"I need you to kill them."


	3. Captured

**Let me put it this way… NO MAX MEETS HANNAH UNLESS I GET A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Guh-rowlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Ashlyn POV

I nearly threw up, right then and there. I am a crime fighter, not a cold-blooded killer.

"Ex-cuh-use me!?" I said in a snobbish tone.

"You heard me, I need you to kill them. Either that, or I take your job."

"Fine." I hissed through clenched teeth. I hung up the phone and turned to Serena. This was going to be tough; Serena if anything was the complete opposite of cold-blooded. She had wide blue eyes that made her look incredibly innocent, and while that may be oh-so stereotypical of the blue eyed gene, it was true. In addition, Serena would never kill a living thing, she was a vegan, and only used her powers for good.

Umm… well we were just about the exact opposites… My blue eyes were sharp and piercing, and vegan, well, I couldn't last a couple of days.

"Serena, I really don't know how to tell you this, but." I stopped for a second and then yelled,

"WE HAVE TO KILL THESE KIDS!"

Bad idea.

People turned around to look at us… I sheepishly smiled and then said,

"Inside joke… we don't really mean it."

The people turned away. Humph.

"Fine! But you're the one who's gonna have to do it!" Serena hissed.

I turned to glare at her, and walked into the alleyway where the kids were.

Max POV

We were sitting in the alleyway talking about the two girls who had just run off. One had brown hair, it was messy and tied back in a bun, but it looked pretty cool. **(You know… that messy bun thing) **She had cold, piercing, icy blue eyes; a sharp small nose; full red lips; and freckles smattered lightly across her nose. She meant business. **(Okay, I admit it, I have a severe addiction to describe my OC's… but this is important!!! It's what another person would think of the twins if they randomly saw them!) **The other girl, not so much. She had wide blue eyes, hers a more aqua color then the other girls, but they were much warmer and innocent too; they had the same nose and lips, but this girl's lips were pinker, and she looked less intense.

But, that wasn't the half of it.

They had wings, just like us.

But they didn't really care. The intense and tough looking one **(Ashlyn is pretty but tough…)** just hissed 'you saw nothing' and shrugged it off.

I heard the sound of pattering footsteps, only to look up. There she was, Miss I'm-so-cool-and-tough in the flesh, a scowl on her face and a hand on her hip.

"Well… what do you want?" I snarled.

"Hold up. No need to be rude. My name is Ashlyn, my twin sister Serena and I just came over to say hi." She stated, a smirk present on her face. I didn't like this…

"I'm Max."

"That's good to know, but it won't really matter." She paused,

"Once you're dead I mean."

Ashlyn's eyes flickered for a second, a shade of electric blue, and a force field flew out from her body, pinning all of us **(The flock)** against the wall, with no way to escape… unless of course.

_Angel, you there?_

_Yeah!_

_Well… can you do something, like make them fall unconscious?_

_Sure_

And sure enough, moments later, Ashlyn and Serena look kind of drowsy, and then collapsed. Ashlyn's force field disappeared, and the flock snapped out they're wings to avoid from falling.

"Guys! We need to get both us and them out of here."

The flock looked at me with a bewildered expression on their faces.

"We don't need them tracking us down again."

"Oh… I get it! It will be like one of those cool cop movies! We can tie them to chairs, and ask them all these questions under a light, and then we could dress up, and Angel could convince them to tell us and then-"

Nudge was cut off by Iggy putting a hand over her mouth.

"Fang and Iggy, take one of them each! We can put them in our rooms. But Nudge was right about one thing, we would have to restrain them, like tied to a chair."

Nudge beamed.

_Five minutes later…_

The rooms were: Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, and Fang and I. Ashlyn and Serena would be kept in Fang and my room; we would take watch, switching on and off the whole night. Fang's watch was first. I snuggled into the covers of my bed **(Two beds in one room type thing)** and fell asleep.

Ashlyn's POV

BAM! Waking up hit you like that. All of a sudden you were just… awake. I remembered the events of last night. It was weird, I had out my force field, and then nothing. I snapped my eyes open. I was tied to a chair. _Captured. _I looked at the dark haired boy sitting up in his bed watching me. I gave him the nastiest glare I could possibly muster. He winced for a second. Good.


	4. That's what I mean

Fang POV

That Ashlyn girl gave me the worst glare I think I've gotten in my whole life. If looks could kill…

"Are you really that stupid?" She hissed, ice-blue eyes flashing.

"What!?"

She sighed, and her eyes flashed neon and faded back. Then a force field began around her body. But unlike her last one, which was a bubble, this was almost like a bodysuit. The force field gradually got bigger until the ropes restraining her snapped.

"That's what I mean." She glared again.

"Suh-rena!" She barked. The blonde girl opened her pale blue eyes. She looked around and smirked. Her eyes did that flashy thing and she electrocuted the ropes surrounding her body.

Oh crap.

"MAX!" I yelled.

Max POV

I was woken up by Fang yelling my name.

"What… it's not my watc- Oh god!"

Ashlyn and Serena were standing before Fang and I. Ashlyn was seething while Serena just stood there with an innocent 'who me?' look in her wide blue eyes.

I looked at Fang,

"On the count of three?"

Fang nodded.

"Excuse me!?" Ashlyn hissed.

"Ready! ONE!" I yelled, and we leapt at them.


	5. That would scar

Ashlyn POV

They jumped at us, mostly me actually. I wasn't at all prepared for this, so I was tackled to the ground by Fang. I looked over at Serena and saw that Max had just punched her, but got a zap in return. Fang and I were slugging it out; we were mostly equal in strength, although I think we both knew that he was a little stronger. 

I had a long cut from my temple to about and inch away from my mouth, on the left side of my face. This would scar. 

Fang POV

I saw pure hatred in this girl's eyes. But, even as scared of her as I was I kept punching and kicking. Because there was no way that I was ever going to let anyone like Ashlyn touch Max. 

Serena POV

This Max chick was tough, even stronger then me. The only reason I was still conscious was because of my electricity. It was almost a pattern, she would punch or kick me, and I would electrocute her. Not too hard, because I really didn't want to hurt her too bad, but hard enough to hurt… and to make her hair frizzy. 

Max POV

My hair was a wreckage from Serena's static, but that really wasn't my main concern. The real problem at hand was how to get these girls unconscious before the flock found out. Too late. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel burst into the door. 

Gazzy and Nudge pounced on Ashlyn, while Iggy and Angel came over to help me, not that I needed it. 

Ashlyn POV

Max let the tall blondie and the mind-freak take over fighting Serena, while she came over to beat me up. Let me summarize what happened in the last 30 seconds. Fang was beating the crap out of me, and aided with two other hybrids, I was as good as dead. Max kicking my head didn't help. 

"Get off of me!" I growled.

"Is that a joke?" Max asked.

"Not funny." I hissed.

The only was I was getting out of this was…

Max POV

Ashlyn's eyes flashed, and a force field grew around her, why she didn't do this earlier was beyond me. Ashlyn sat up and glared at everyone in the room. Her whole body had random cuts from the fight, but the biggest was on her left cheek, that would scar. 

I looked over at Iggy and Angel who were surprisingly having some trouble with Serena, who was zapping them left and right. She kicked Angel hard, making her crumple to the ground. Now it was a match between Serena and Iggy. It was almost like everyone knew not to interfere. 

Iggy POV

The air current near my face changed, meaning a punch or kick was coming my way. I ducked, only to be zapped by a bolt before I could react, umm… ow. I quickly kicked where I thought her face would be, and make contact. It turned out to be her shoulder, but a hit was a hit! She fell down, and I located the spot using the sound. I repeatedly kicked her until I heard Max yell,

"Iggy… she's out cold!"

I smirked.

Ashlyn POV

Geez, Serena could have taken his head off with her electricity, but as usual, her compassion got the best of her. Serena was always being used, I could name off a zillion people who would take advantage of her niceness to get what they wanted, but we would be here all day. Marian paired her with me, so that maybe I would toughen her up, no such luck. And so, there was Serena, sprawled out on the ground. Not only that, but a **blind** kid beat her. 

I got up and walked over to her, in my force field still. I allowed her to be sucked into the field as well. The flock started at me, while I glared back. These were the kids that had made me fail my first mission. I would get them; I would make sure to get the Fang kid that had done this to my face. At least they weren't looking so hot either. Almost all of them had been electroucuted, turning their faces blackish. The littlest one was out cold, and Fang had a bloody nose. All of them had random cuts, and were panting.

I mock saluted and flew out the window, still in my force field. Serena was laying at the bottom of it, still dead to the world. I looped around to the other side of the hotel and landed on the roof. I started the wait for Serena to wake up.


	6. Attempt 2

Serena POV

Serena POV

Ow, my head hurt! I snapped my eyes open, and there was Ashlyn, scowling down at me.

"Finally! It's been like an hour! How hard did he hit you!?"

"Hard I guess… my head hurts. I assume you know you have a huge cut on your left cheek?"

"Yes. Come on, we're using that coupon, and we're gonna kill those kids while we sleep. You know what will happen if we don't."

I gasped,

"Yeah."

_Flashback:_

"_GOD DAMMIT SERENA!"_

_He struck down again, harder then the last time. I screamed in pain. He smiled._

"_You were supposed to stop him, and you DIDN'T. YOU FAILED!"_

"_I didn't mean to! He was too fast!"_

"_YOU DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD, I DON'T CARE WHO HAS TO GET HURT!"_

_He kicked me again, in the stomach. _

"_I understand, but what was so important about this guy!?"_

"_DON'T SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE SPOKEN TO! But this man was about to make off with some of Itex's most important documents and because of you, HE DID!"_

_When I was offered this job, I thought I could save the world. This Itex Company only needs me to protect them; I don't get to help any civilians! I wanted to be a modern day supergirl; I thought this would be fun. But at least Itex is helping save the world. If this if what Wonder Woman had to go through then I have a newfound respect for her!_

"I don't want to get hurt again, we'll do it. But Ash, can you do the killing please?"

She huffed,

"Yeah, but only because you'd back out at the last minute."

I smiled, I knew she was a natural born assassin.

"Let's go, I'm cold."

Ashlyn POV

We checked into out huge and really fancy room using the coupon we had gotten from before. I pulled on my skin-tight black suit with it's hood, set my alarm for midnight, and went to bed. I wanted to be well rested for the mission, Serena did the same.

Who knows when later….

A sharp ring jolted my into awareness. I snapped my eyes open and went into the bathroom. I grabbed the mirrored sunglasses (designer of course) I had in a drawer and threw them on. I used a foundation to turn my skin a couple shades darker and lipstick to darken my lips. I threw up my hood. Ashlyn Winston was no more.

Serena POV

I heard Ash's alarm go off, my cue to get up as well. Seeing as she was in the bathroom, I had to put on my 'spy attire' without a mirror. Instead of making my skin darker, I made it lighter, and the same with my lips. Goodbye Serena Curtis.

Ashlyn POV

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Serena was ready.

"Here the plan, we take out the mind-freak first so she can't tell the rest of them. Then, we'll go for the two oldest, alright?"

"You mean _you_ will."

"Yeah, we're gonna fly in through the window, alright?"

She nodded.

I slipped the cardkey around my neck and snapped up my hood. I walked out the door with Serena right behind me.


End file.
